The present disclosure relates to improved suspension for a vehicle having continuous “on-the-go” damping control for shock absorbers. Currently some off-road vehicles include adjustable shock absorbers. These adjustments include spring preload, high and low speed compression damping and/or rebound damping. In order to make these adjustments, the vehicle is stopped and the operator makes an adjustment at each shock absorber location on the vehicle. A tool is often required for the adjustment. Some on-road automobiles also include adjustable electric shocks along with sensors for active ride control systems. However, these systems are normally controlled by a computer and are focused on vehicle stability instead of ride comfort. The system of the present disclosure allows an operator to make real time “on-the-go” adjustments to the shocks to obtain the most comfortable ride for given terrain and payload scenarios.
Vehicles often have springs (coil, leaf, or air) at each wheel, track, or ski to support a majority of the load. The vehicle of the present disclosure also has electronic shocks controlling the dynamic movement of each wheel, ski, or track. The electronic shocks have a valve that controls the damping force of each shock. This valve may control compression damping only, rebound damping only, or a combination of compression and rebound damping. The valve is connected to a controller having a user interface that is within the driver's reach for adjustment while operating the vehicle. In one embodiment, the controller increases or decreases the damping of the shock absorbers based on user inputs received from an operator. In another embodiment, the controller has several preset damping modes for selection by the operator. The controller may also be coupled to sensors on the suspension and chassis to provide an actively controlled damping system.
According to one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a damping control system is provided for a vehicle having a suspension located between a plurality of ground engaging members and a vehicle frame. The damping control system includes a plurality of springs coupled between the ground engaging members and the frame, and a plurality of shock absorbers coupled between the ground engaging members and the frame. At least one of the plurality of shock absorbers is an adjustable shock absorber having an adjustable damping characteristic. The system also includes a controller coupled to each adjustable shock absorber to adjust the damping characteristic of each adjustable shock absorber, and a user interface coupled to the controller and accessible to a driver of the vehicle. The user interface includes at least one user input to permit manual adjustment of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber during operation of the vehicle.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, the system also includes at least one sensor selected from a vehicle speed sensor, a steering sensor, an accelerometer, a brake sensor, a throttle position sensor, a wheel speed sensor and a gear selection sensor. The at least one sensor has an output signal coupled to the controller. The controller uses the sensor output signals to adjust the damping characteristics of the at least one adjustable shock absorber based on driving conditions of the vehicle. Therefore, in this embodiment, the system is semi-active and uses the manual user inputs from the user interface combined with vehicle sensors output signals to control the damping characteristics of the adjustable shock absorbers. For example, the controller may set a damping characteristic adjustment range for the at least one adjustable shock absorber. The least one user input of the user interface then provides a manual adjustment of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber within the damping characteristic adjustment range.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, the user interface provides a plurality of driving condition modes. Each driving condition mode has different damping characteristics for the at least one adjustable shock absorber based on a type of road or off-road trail on which the vehicle is expected to travel. The user input permits selection of one of the driving condition modes, and the controller automatically adjusts damping characteristics of the at least one adjustable shock absorber based upon the selected driving condition mode.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure.